Does She Have Your Eyes?
by Mika Casey
Summary: She could have been afraid to fall in love that night... ShinoHina, onsided NaruHina.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark. Look it up, it's a great song. And, of course, I wanted more ShinoHina. So ha. :P  
And please please _please_ don't flame the couple. It's just rude and immature. Thank you, please read and review.  
Onesided NaruHina and mutual ShinoHina. Angsty/fluff galore.

* * *

**_Does She Have Your Eyes?_** by Mika Casey.

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye." A tall blonde man stood on his own front porch, facing the open door. His wife stood in the doorway, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was clutching a pink bundle.

She couldn't say a word. She was too angry, too sorrowful to respond.

"Look, Hinata, I'm not what you need. You're better off without me." He stood awkwardly before her.

That was exactly what her father had told her the evening she had informed him that she was marrying Uzumaki Naruto.

Unable to say anything more comforting, Naruto muttered. "Goodbye."

Then, the worst thing happened. He left, leaving Hinata with their newborn daughter in her arms.

* * *

Five years later, as the moon rose slowly into the pitch black sky, Hinata opened the same door that Naruto had left through those years ago. Wind nipped at her face, and she had to blink a few times before taking in the person before her. She was quite suprised at the person she faced.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered. She had thought she was never going to see this man again.

He was tall, with eyes hidden by dark goggles. He was wearing his dark green and pale gray jackets, the same way she had seen him over seven years ago. "Looking for you." His voice was gruff, and it still sent shivers down her back. "I saw Kiba earlier. He told me that Naruto left."

Though tears were welling up in her eyes, Hinata refused to cry in front of him. "Shino...did he tell you about..." She couldn't even say it.

Shino nodded. "I came back to see you in the first place. I had no idea Naruto would abondon you." His tone dropped, and he hesitated before continuing. "Are you okay?"

He was the first person who had asked her if she was okay. Sakura had informed her she would beat Naruto up, while Ino told her to just get over it. But Shino was really worried about how she felt.

"Do you want to come in?" Hinata didn't answer the question, because he already knew the answer. "I would like you to meet my daughter."

Allowing Shino to pass her into the house, Hinata's gaze never left him. He was back, the man she had truly been craving during her earlier years. And with his prescence, she felt like a hormone-crazed teenager all over again.

A young girl with blonde hair came rushing down the stairs from the upper story, grinning like a maniac. "Who's here, Mommy?" Hinata's heart ached with the fact that her child didn't have a father. The girl saw Shino and was immediately curious. "Who are you?" She asked loudly.

"I'm a friend of your mother's." He responded.

The girl, being a five-year-old and not understanding why one of her parental figures was gone, asked an innocent question. "Are you my father?"

Shino shook his head. "Sadly, no." He smiled down at her, though she couldn't see it because his collar shielded the lower half of his face.

A sour look occupied the girl's face. Hinata was struck by what Shino had said. He regretted not being her father? "Kika, it's time for bed." She warned the girl.

Kika's head snapped around to face her mother. Her lavender eyes were wide and pleading. "Oh, Mommy, can I please stay up?"

"Kika, I can tell you a story." Shino told her, voice soft as her name rolled off his tongue. He realized what her name meant. The love was not lost. "Come, let's go." He reached down and grasped the girl's hand, leading her towards the stairs.

Hinata watched as Shino lead her daughter up to her room to tell her a good-night story. Kika called over her shoulder. "I like this guy, mommy! Can we keep him?" Shino chuckled, but didn't say a word as he walked with her.

Leaning against a wall, Hinata was speechless. Shino seemed so perfectly at home here. She wanted him as part of her family now more than ever.

She waited a few minutes, listening to him murmer to Kika upstairs. After a while, he bade her good night. He descended the stairs to see Hinata standing at the foot of them. She was just watching him, with an unreadable expession on his face.

Shino spoke as he stepped off the final stair. "Her eyes are beautiful. Just like yours."

Hinata felt herself spiraling down in the endless abyss that held her love for Shino.

Stepping forward, she was greeted by his welcoming embrace. Shino was with her, and that was how things were supposed to be.

_She will sleep in peace tonight._ Shino thought to himself as he held her tighter, resolving that he would never leave her again.


End file.
